pokeumansfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexander's Gang
Alexander's Gang is a "gang" of pokeuman kids lead by Alexander. It is comprised of him and several of his friends. Despite trying to seem intimidating and powerful to get what they want (CANDY), they really aren't much of a threat to anyone and are usually more of an annoyance than anything else. The members of this "Gang" are listed below in order of rank. Alexander the Shinx A 6 year old and VERY energetic Shinx who is Dr. David Luxray's son. He is easily excited and enjoys hanging out with several friends around his age. While he is technically the leader of his "gang", he usually acts in response to things suggested by the other members of his "gang". He is known to skip class on occasion (something that annoys his dad to no end) with the other members of his gang. Moveset:Edit Thunderbolt, The rest of Alexander's moveset is unknown at this time. Trevor the Zorua Alexander's best friend and 2nd in command (in title anyways) of Alexander's Gang. He has been friends with Alexander since he was 4, long before Alexander's Gang was formed. However, despite being older than Alexander (at over 7 and a half years old), being the most mature (personality and age wise), and being more suited for a leadership role of such a gang, he lets Alexander lead the "gang" because he personally doesn't find the idea of being in a gang to be that much fun. He is mainly a member of the group so that he can hang out with his best friend. Moveset: Trevor's moveset is unknown at this time Amy the Vulpix The 3rd in command of Alexander's Gang, though you probably wouldn't be able to tell based on the way she acts, as she has a very bad habit of trying to impose her will onto the group sometimes. It is something that, unfortunately, she gets away with, as Alexander's gang often ends up taking her bad advice. Though, the second there's any sort of real danger, or if an unhappy adult is involved, she's happy to let Alexander and everyone else take care of it or get in trouble while she hides in the background. She is the only female member of Alexander's Gang, being slightly younger then Alexander. Moveset: Amy's moveset is unknown at this time Ben "Streak" the Growlithe Ben, or "Streak", as he prefers to be called, (because it sounds cooler and more intimidating) is the 4th member of Alexander's Gang. He is also the 2nd oldest member of the gang. He met Alexander after skipping class and running into him in the hallway of the Lower Mainland base. It was originally his idea to form the Alexander "gang" due to the fact that after years of bullying from his estranged half brother, Jasper the Arcanine, he has developed a bit of a complex where he is afraid to be alone for any extended period of time and thought that this would be a good way to protect himself. Though, over time, he has developed a genuine friendship with most of the members of the group. He was originally the 3rd in command before Amy joined the group and bossed her way into that position. Moveset: Ben "Streak's" moveset is unknown at this time Collin "Booger" the Cubchoo The 5th member of Alexander's Gang. He joined the group a little while after it was formed alongside Amy after she convinced command him to. While he dislikes his nickname, he lets people refer to him by it due to his passive personality and the fact that Amy convinced him that he'd be kicked out of the group if he didn't let them use it (which is untrue, but he believes it anyway). While he is technically the strongest member of the group, you wouldn't be able to tell by watching him, as due to his passive personality, he allows himself to be pushed around by the group. He is also the youngest member of the group. Moveset: Collin "Booger's" moveset is unknown at this time